The overall goal of this Program Project is to understand in detail how integrin-mediated adhesions mature and how this process determines signaling outputs. Adhesion maturation is highly dependent on physical forces, whether from endogenous myosin or applied externally through the extracellular matrix. Thus, comparison of normal adhesion ultrastructure and dynamics with responses to applied force will elucidate mechanisms of mechanotransduction. This Program Project will develop a model for mechanotransduction at matrix adhesions that integrates adhesion ultrastructure, biochemical interactions, temporal and spatial dynamics of multiprotein assemblies and signaling networks. We will analyze mechanotransduction in the context of cell migration as an important physiological output of adhesion mechanics and signaling. To achieve this, we have formed a unique team of long-standing collaborators who will implement a multifaceted experimental approach that includes molecular cell biology, biochemistry, biophysical approaches, material science, computational and mathematical analysis, and correlated high-resolution light and electron microscopy.